


Am I Alone, and Seeking Out All of the Proof

by Ihasmagma



Category: Gravity Falls, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bill Cipher is a creep, Cannon Divergence, Contracts, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Five is a thirteen year old, Five is desperate for understanding, Gravity falls Au!, How Do I Tag-, M/M, Mind Control, No Sparrow Academy, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Possession, Post Season 2, Rip Ben, She’s 18, Wendy is simping for Diego lowkey., Which makes him easy to manipulate, and she’s simping platonically, bill cipher has a crush on any smart boy, dont worry, hes just very mature and has lived for 53 years, its not healthy, klaus and Mabel are besties, no beta we die like ben, or okay, please stop Bill, so no icky consent tricks, sorry if it’s ooc, the Handler is a creep, you don’t need to know gravity falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Things are finally going well, the Umbrella Academy gets to go home, and the Pines family is doing okay and is safe finally.One problem.Now, When five said he wanted to deal with someone like him, he didn’t mean be manipulated by an evil demon into selling his soul away.Again.But hey, at least he’s going to stop another apocalypse-[i suck at summaries]
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Am I Alone, and Seeking Out All of the Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another probably one shot exploring the idea of Gravity falls meeting UA! You don’t need to know Gravity falls to enjoy this, but you do need to know Umbrella academy.

Five woke up in a cornfield, much like the one he dealt with in Dallas. As his eyes open he begins to walk around it, eyes scanning any possible place where he can be attacked.  
Suddenly, a harsh wind begins roaring.  
“Well well Well, look at what we’ve got here, it’s like a mini sixer!” The voice cooed. Fives fists clenched a pale white, as he looked around for the body of the voice.  
Then a man appears. He had blonde hair, with black ends, and an eyepatch, reminding the boy of Vanyas ex.  
“Who the hell are you?” He asked the man, ready for a fight.  
“A friend if you will, see, your whole get back to 2019 is admirable, it really is, apocalipsis,” he smirks, sending chills up Five’s spine. How does he know about the apocalypse?  
“Do you work for the commisson?” He asks, slowly.  
“Oh hell no! Hate that frickken fish, and that stupid time baby, no way, I don’t work for anyone ya see! People work for me!” He grinned. “Say, kid, wanna make a deal?”  
Five began walking backwards, before teleporting behind the demon.  
“You can teleport...?” The demon asks, his eye having a predatory glint to it.  
“Yeah, I can,” he glares.  
“Hm.... Well ain’t that interesting.... ya know? I’ll see you around, apocalipsis, just remember? I’ll be watching~~” 

And then five woke up, beads of sweat dripping from his face.   
“Looks like sleeping beauty is awake,” Klaus remarks, standing over him.  
“Are we in San Francisco?” Five asks, sighing.  
“Definitely not...” a voice that sounded like Allison said, as five begun to take In his surroundings.

  
Oregon, 2015

“Okay we need to figure out what to do now...” Vanya frowns, brushing off her clothes, sighing.  
“I thought that briefcase was supposed to bring us home!” Diego kicked a tree.  
“Well apparently it didn’t,” Five states, beginning to pace. Damnit, he must have passed out during the travel and thought of Oregon 2015, son of a bitch. He runs a hand through his hair.  
Why. Why can’t he just fucking do this!? Why can’t he just rest already!?  
“GOD DAMNIT!” He screams, kicking another tree, as hard as he can, trying to fight off the tears that were brewing for the last forty years.  
“Five?” Vanya gently whispers.  
“Come on, we have work to do,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady.

As they walked down the town street, they could tell this was quite the normal small town, which was refreshing.  
“At least no ones yelling at us for being here,” Allison mumbles.   
Right, Allison wasn’t allowed in certain parts of the city in the sixties. He sighs, more shit he fucked up. More reasons he needs to save them.  
Eventually they got to a motel. “I’m not staying In a motel,” Diego crosses his arms.  
“Alright, you want to sleep on the street? Be my guest,” Five snaps back.  
“What Five is TRYING to say, is that we understand, but there are few other options,” Allison tries to warp.   
‘No wonder she’s a public figure, she knows how to spin things’ five thought.  
As they entered the motel, Luther clears his throat. “I think we should split up and cover the town,” it was met with a chorus of ‘nos’ and ‘not a chance’  
“What if we did a buddy system? Luther and Allison can get us situated, Five and I can try to figure out how to get home, Diego and Klaus can get us some food?” Vanya suggests.  
“Yep, lets pair the incests together!” Klaus cheers.  
“For the last time, we’re not blood related-“ Allison tries.  
Five just goes and grabs himself something to drink.

As vanya and him walk through the forest, they come across a small shack. “Mystery... shack?” Five read, unimpressed.   
“Where the paranormal meets normal” Vanya read the small sign.  
They exchange looks, taking turns sighing as they walked in.  
A sixteen year old girl was behind the counter, “hi!”   
Five just walked past, judging everything around. It was filled with creepy but obviously not real creature statues.  
“Hello, ignore the tentacle monster trying to eat my face!” A man calls, chasing a tentacle creature, shooting at it with a rifle.  
“The hell-“ Five mumbles.  
“I think we found our lead,” vanya frowns.  
“Hello, child, don’t worry, I can handle this- SON OF A-“ the man yells as the tentacles attach to his face.  
“I’ve got this grunkle ford!” The girl says, kicking the tentacle off, as the man- Ford shoots it dead.  
“Okay,” he sighs.  
“You know Grunkle Stan is going to kill you for having a monster outside the lab,” she frowns.  
“Yeah, I’m aware, but it’s fine, what’s he gonna do? Ground me to stay in the lab with my quantum equations? I already do that!” He chuckles to himself a bit.  
Fives eyes light up, “you do quantum physics?” He asks.  
“Yes, short child? Why?”  
“Do you understand time travel?” He asks, warily.  
“Yes- obviously, you don’t get stuck in a different dimension. without knowledge of that kind of theories-“  
Five had to bite his lip. This man was lost in time too?  
“You- you got lost in time too?” He asks.  
Vanya frowns, that kind of frown that showed distrust.  
“Well I suppose I did- what do you mean too? There are others like me...?” He asks, shock coating his voice.  
Five nodded, fuck this thirteen year old hormonal body.  
“Yes- look, I need your help, my family is trying to time travel to our original timeline.” Five explains.  
“Time travel is possible?”  
“As possible as this,” He then teleports.  
Ford drops his rifle.  
“Come with me,” he says, walking behind the vending machine, Five and vanya following.  
“I don’t trust him... he reminds me of you-“ Vanya tried.  
“Yeah, I know....” it wasn’t a secret Five felt out of place with his insane family, and maybe just maybe... this man was like him.   
As they walked down, he noticed there was a lot of writing on the walls, this really was Fives dream.  
“Sorry for the mess, I’m not used to people-“ some books fall.  
“It’s fine, neither am I... I’m five,” he smiles, at the man, trying to hide the odd connection he feels, finally finding someone like him.  
“Nice to meet you- I’m ford- uh- did you say your name is Five?”   
“Yes, Why?”  
“I remember a five in the commisson, god I hate those guys-“ Five cuts the older man off.  
“You know the commisson?”  
“Yes- how do you know it?” He asks.  
“I- Are you like me?” Five asks, trying not to seem too emotional, and stoic.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I time traveled through a portal for 40 years, alone, walking a different world, trying to get back to my family,” he explains.  
“That’s- exactly what happened to me- how did you figure it out? Time travel I mean?”  
“It’s a matter of [Insert Time travel babble here]” Five explained.  
“Wow... my god, you are a genius for someone so.... young? You’re a little younger then my great nephew Actually! “   
“I’m actually fifty eight, but I time traveled and accidentally reverted to my thirteen year old body,” he sighs.  
“Fascinating, my god, this is so FASCINATING- but why are you here? In gravity falls?”   
So that must be the name of this town...  
“I passed out during the travel, and I had a weird dream and I think the man mentioned this place, something about sixers, not sure what to make of that, last I checked the commisson couldn’t tamper with dreams....” five explains.  
A look of fear grows in Ford.  
“Did you say sixer? What did the man look like?”  
“Blonde, with a black suit and top hat, and one eye,” Five describes.  
Vanya barges In. “Lenard?”   
“No, I don’t think at least,” five responds.  
“Oh, this is my sister vanya,” Five explains to ford.  
“My god.... he’s back-“ ford began rushing to his desk, grabbing some chalk and writing on some free space on the walls.  
“Five, what did he say he wanted?”  
“He found my powers interesting- who is he?!” Five asked.  
Then ford looked at him, coldly.

“The bringer of the apocalypse”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You did it! Please comment below what you think!


End file.
